headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Apocalypse, Not
; David Simkins; Constance M. Burge; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Javier Grillo-Marxuach; Chris Levinson; Zack Estrin; Peter Chomsky | starring = Shannen Doherty; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Dorian Gregory; Brian Krause; Greg Vaughan; Dorian Gregory | starring = Shannen Doherty; Holly Marie Combs; Alyssa Milano; Greg Vaughan; Dorian Gregory; Brian Krause | previous = "Astral Monkey" | next = "Be Careful What You Witch For" }} "Apocalypse, Not" is the twenty-first episode of season two of the supernaturally-themed television series Charmed and the forty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Zinberg with a teleplay written by Sheryl J. Anderson based on a story treatment by Sanford Golden. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, May 11th, 2000. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * This episode is production code number 4399042. * Dan Gordon does not appear in this episode. * The special musical guest for this episode is Paula Cole. * This is the second and final episode of Charmed directed by Michael Zinberg. He previously directed episode 2x10, "Heartbreak City". * This is the only episode of Charmed written by Sanford Golden. * Sanford Golden also wrote four episodes of Bones starring Angel leading man David Boreanaz. * Actor Brian Thompson has also played a vampire named Luke in the first episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the classic 1979 Francis Ford Coppola war epic, Apocalypse Now. * The concept of the Four Horsemen is taken from the Holy Bible in the book of Revelation. It describes seven seals that, when broken, bring about future portents of a coming Apocalypse. The first seal releases the Four Horsemen, so described as each rider is atop a horse of a different color. They represent the embodiment of War, Pestilence, Famine, and Death. * Piper Halliwell makes reference to Nazis in this episode. Nazis were leaders and officers of the Nationalist party in Germany during World War II. * Leo Wyatt makes reference to the Y2K scare of 2000. This was an anticipated computer bug relating to the display of the calendar year, which was believed would cause many internal computer problems at the start of the new millennium. Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: Look at them. They'll all live to dance another day, and what do we get? We saved the whole darn world. The least thing we could get is a thank you, you know. .... * Prue Halliwell: They have secrets, too. * Piper Halliwell: Well unless they're transvestite Nazi war criminals with really good face-lifts, ours beats theirs. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: I thought dodging the Y2K bullet bought us more time on the whole Apocalypse thing. * Leo Wyatt: You know why nothing happened on New Years Eve? Because it wasn't the real millennium. The monks who converted the Julian calendar to the Gregorian calendar made some critical errors. * Piper Halliwell: So when does the new millennium start? * Leo Wyatt: Tonight, approximately. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: We do have a list of six potential matches though. * Piper Halliwell: But there's no picture so we're sort of shooting in the dark. My best guess is the demon of anarchy. * Leo Wyatt: Hey, you can't just guess. Alright, you have to be sure. It's very dangerous to engage an enemy unless you know who he is and what he wants. * Piper Halliwell: Leo, honey, we have done this a couple of times. * Leo Wyatt: No, I didn't mean... * Prue Halliwell: You know, Leo, it would be great to know every single thing about our enemies but that's not always the case. * Leo Wyatt: I know, but... * Phoebe Halliwell: And if this guy is causing riots we can't just hang out and wait for inspiration, you know. * Leo Wyatt: Okay, three against one. I-I just, I was working that's all. * Phoebe Halliwell: Okay, so no offense to the Whitelighter but we're going with the Demon of Anarchy, right? * Prue Halliwell: Yes, the Demon of Anarchy. See also External Links * * * * * * ----